One More Night
by CheshireBear
Summary: Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estás tan borracho que no sabes cómo cojones puedes mantenerte en pie. Tu mejor amigo John ha insinuado que la relación que tienes con tu hermano es muy gay. Menudo gilipollas... Vosotros sólo hacéis cosas de hermanos, nada fuera de lo normal. Vivir juntos, picaros, pasar del culo del otro... ¿echar un polvo? / Oneshot. / AU. / Incesto. / Lemon.


_Rubios_ + _hermanos_ + _pecas_ = ***~PERFECCIÓN~***

**Pareja: **creo que está claro que **Stridercest**, más específicamente **DirkDave** porque son amor juntos.

**Advertencias:** narrado en _segunda persona_, _oneshot_ **AU**, _lime_... a quién quiero mentir, **lemon**. **Lemon incestuoso y hardcore**. _Mal vocabulario_ y tal.

**Disclaimer:** To' esto antes era camp-... *****_le tiran tostadoras_***** ...los personajes le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie**. _Au_. (?)

**Disfrutad leyendo como yo escribiéndolo~! o/**

* * *

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estás tan borracho que no sabes cómo cojones puedes mantenerte en pie y andar como si todo fuese bien.

A tus casi dieciocho no es extraño que bebas, de hecho llevas haciéndolo de vez en cuando desde que lo probaste a los catorce. No es nada malo. Sólo para añadirle más diversión a las noches aburridas con tus amigos, como ha pasado hoy.

Vienes de casa de John Egbert, tu mejor amigo, en la que también has estado con Rose Lalonde y Jade Harley, otras dos buenas colegas.

Todo iba bien hasta que al estúpido del Egderp se le ha ocurrido bromear sobre tu hermano y la _tal vez_ demasiado cercana relación que mantienes con él. No tío, con eso no se pueden meter, y menos de _esa_ manera.

Arrugas las nariz al recordar las palabras del que es tu mejor amigo de toda la vida.

"_Es que no sé, Dave, yo veo lo vuestro muy gay._"

Aquello te ha molestado tanto que aún sientes cómo se te nubla la cabeza de la rabia... aunque tal vez el alcohol que llevas encima también ayude.

Paras un momento y miras el cielo oscuro de la ciudad. Sólo cuando alzas la nariz y sientes algo pequeño, mojado y frío en ella te das cuenta de que están empezando a caer gotas que prometen una lluvia más intensa. Joder, estás agilipollado, en serio.

Aceleras tu paso a pesar de ir ciego perdido porque coño, no quieres que tu pelo se moje y acabe hecho una mierda al llegar a casa. No por nada en especial... sólo por orgullo propio.

Pero el tema de antes vuelve a tu cabeza, hurgando aún más en la mierda.

"_Cállate, idiota, yo no soy gay._" respondiste tú a la pulla de John hace unos minutos.

El ojiazul, ajeno a lo que esa pregunta llevaría, soltó "_¿Y tú hermano?_". Entonces no aguantaste más y simplemente te fuiste de allí sin decir ni una palabra más. Será una mierda explicarles a tus amigos el porqué de esa reacción, pero ya pensarás algo. Ahora no estás para tramar excusas que parezcan guays y creíbles.

Pero ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de tu reacción a esa charla claramente irónica?

Cuando entras en el portal del edificio donde vives te tomas unos segundos para respirar hondo. Aunque aún sientes el alcohol haciendo estragos en tu cabeza, has llegado casi corriendo y te estás empezando a dar cuenta de que estás mojado; jodidamente calado hasta los huesos. Puta lluvia.

Sacudes la cabeza mientras caminas hacia el ascensor aunque eso sólo consigue marearte más y necesitas apoyarte en la pared cuando aprietas el viejo número 6 que hará que ese viejo cacharro te suba hasta el piso deseado.

El ascensor da un brusco traqueteo y empieza a ascender. Suspiras medio aliviado de tener tu cama caliente cada vez más cerca y te quitas las gafas de sol. No ves una puta mierda con ellas... y sin ellas tampoco, la verdad. Menudo pedo llevas encima.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera el alcohol te ayuda a quitarte el puto temita de la cabeza. Es obvio por qué te has enfadado de esa manera tan exagerada y prácticamente has huido de las miradas ignorantes de tus mejores amigos.

Y lo sabes. Eso es lo peor, que _sabes_ que has huido porque lo que ha dicho John es casi del todo cierto.

La puta cerradura parece moverse de sitio cada vez que intentas meter la llave en ella, pero al final lo consigues y abres la puerta tan cuidadosamente cómo puedes... o sea, no mucho. Vamos, tío, vas hasta el culo; es ahora cuando el alcohol te está empezando a pegar fuerte y **no** puedes ser sigiloso y mucho menos cuidadoso. Así que cuando te introduces finalmente en el piso y cierras la puerta tras de ti, ni siquiera consigues medir la fuerza y das un portazo de la ostia.

El fuerte sonido que tú mismo has causado te deja clavado en el sitio, con las llaves en la mano y el aliento congelado en la garganta.

En realidad estás escuchando con atención. Como tu hermano se haya despertado, te la lía. No porque bebas -ya tienes casi dieciocho y además desde que murieron vuestros padres te ha dejado hacer prácticamente lo que te ha salido de los huevos-, sino por montar follón a esas horas de la noche y, sobre todo, despertarle... o molestarle en lo que sea que esté haciendo si es que el capullo está en vela con sus robots de mierda y esas cosas suyas de tío guay.

Como sea.

Después de un largo silencio te permites respirar... tenías los huevos de corbata, sí. A ver, no es que tu bro te dé miedo, por dios, qué gilipollez.

…

Está bien, tal vez un poco de miedo sí que te da. Pero en este momento no es por eso que le quieres evitar. Lo que quieres decir es que estás hecho una real mierda: caminas dando eses, estás empapado y probablemente tu cara sigue siendo un puto poema por la estúpida escena en casa de John. No quieres que tu hermano te vea así. No sería nada genial por tu parte.

Aun así parece que tus pies, tu subconsciente o simplemente tu increíble borrachera te llevan hasta la puerta de la habitación de tu hermano y no te das cuenta de ello hasta que tienes la mano cerrada alrededor del pomo y consigues abrir una rendija.

Ahí paras en seco porque, en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo, tío?

Como respuesta, recibes un ya conocido crujido que viene del cielo: tormenta.

Ahá, ahora entiendes por qué estás entrando apresuradamente en la oscura habitación y casi corres hasta la cama de tu hermano mayor. Tanteas el aire sin ver una puta mierda hasta que tu rodilla da con el colchón y, con la respiración de nuevo atrapada en tu garganta, te inclinas hacia delante.

A ver, sería una gilipollez negar lo obvio, así que sí, te dan miedo las tormentas. Eso no te hace menos guay, pero sí un poco más adorable según tu hermano. Aunque no es como si te gustase que Dirk diga ese tipo de paridas. Pf, para nada.

Tus dedos chocan con un bulto cubierto por las sábanas justo cuando un nuevo rayo ilumina el cielo y también la habitación durante dos segundos. El fuerte pero corto resplandor te permite comprobar que el que hay en la cama durmiendo es obviamente tu hermano. Pero quién sabe, vives con el miedo de encontrar algún día a ese jodido amigo suyo que parece que vive más en tu casa que en la suya. ¿Has dicho miedo? ...nah. Los Strider no tienen miedo. Y menos de que Jake English se cuele en la cama de tu bro. Eso sólo consigue cabrearte, pero para nada atemorizarte.

Lo que sí consigue cagarte de miedo es el terrible trueno que acompaña al rayo que acaba de iluminar el cuarto y, sin ni siquiera darte tiempo a pensar mejor aquello, te metes bajo las sábanas de la cama.

El sonido del cielo es tan fuerte y duradero que no entiendes cómo éste tío no se despierta, pero lo agradeces, porque así no tendrá que verte con el rostro escondido en su espalda de puro pánico.

Finalmente el trueno cesa y la tormenta parece darte una pequeña tregua, aunque tú sigues temblando como una puta hoja. Y es que joder, te has metido en la cama aún con la ropa mojada y el pelo chorreando como una fregona. Dirk se va a cabrear, se va a cabrear mucho.

Intentas formar el pensamiento de salir de la cama e irte a la tuya con tal de no cargártela al día siguiente, pero entonces el clima te traiciona y el cielo lanza otro alarido ronco.

No te das cuenta de ello, pero te pegas mucho más a la espalda de tu hermano, clavas las uñas en su piel desnuda y buscas sus pies con los tuyos.

Eres un tío casi mayor de edad y en este momento pareces un puto picaflor, o peor, un crío. Odias cuando Dirk te llama crío. **No** eres un crío. Ni siquiera os lleváis tantos años, él cumplió los veintiséis este mismo año.

En realidad los nueve años de diferencia se notan bastante.

O sea, es que Dirk es un puto ejemplar perfecto de Strider. No lo vas a admitir, pero él es tu puto ejemplo a seguir de tío bueno. A pesar de que se pasa todo el maldito día metido en su habitación con sus cosas guays o jugando a la Xbox, el capullo tiene un cuerpazo impresionante y coño, cuando sale de la ducha no puedes apartar los ojos de él. Pero eso no es todo. Su sonrisa -las pocas veces que la muestra- te haría perder las bragas si llevases. Incluso sus ojos naranjas por muchas polleces que diga sobre que son raros y eso... adoras que te mire con ellos. No pueden encantarte más esos pedazos de ámbar. Hasta las putas 136 pecas que tiene en la cara le hacen más putamente perfecto si cabe.

Y cuando te das cuenta, ya no tiemblas y tus oídos parecen anular los estallidos que la tormenta suelta cada varios segundos. De repente tus prioridades cambian y sientes que tienes que hacer algo y lo tienes que hacer _ahora_.

¿Que por qué? Bueno, ¿eso que mierdas importa cuando estás caliente?

Oh... que _por qué_ estás caliente. Creías que tener a Dirk Strider semi desnudo en la misma cama que tú bastaba como excusa.

No, de hecho, esa es la excusa más jodidamente definitiva que podrías darle a una erección.

Pero lo que buscas ahora no son respuestas, excusas o lo que sea para explicar lo que se cuece en tus pantalones -_empapados_-, sino una solución... la cual sigue dormitando justo a tu lado. Sí, tu hermano es la solución. ¿Quién sino?

—Bro. —El susurro te sale tan ronco que carraspeas un poco antes de repetir la llamada contra su nuca.— Eh, bro.

Pero el bro de los cojones no se despierta. Y tú tienes una necesidad; una repentina y a primera vista inexplicable necesidad, así que no piensas desistir... pero tal vez sí darte algún capricho.

Te permites acariciarle la espalda con ambas manos, hasta los riñones. Es tan amplia, suave y llena de pecas que joder, no puedes evitar inclinar la cabeza y empezar a besar aquellas pequeñas manchitas que, aunque no lo admitas, te encantan. Joder que si te encantan. Es como una marca _made in Strider_.

La excitación te lleva un poco más lejos y una de tus manos escala por su costado, dejándose caer después por su vientre. Como siempre, te sorprende lo plano y duro que está. "_La genética es la polla_" piensas, y crees que tú vas por el mismo camino de rubio buenorro.

—Dirk... —Casi gimoteas ya, pegando tu erección a él.— Joder, tío, despierta...

Nunca en tu vida has estado más cachondo y borracho a la vez. Es que hasta le suplicarías una mamada a... a... hasta al capullo de Jake English. Ya es que te la suda quién lo haga, pero lo _necesitas_.

Cuando ya crees que te vas a tener que conformar con tu propia mano y un poco de toqueteo al Strider durmiente, éste mismo se mueve. Deja de darte la espalda y se tumba boca arriba. Tú estás paralizado como un gilipollas, con la mano que antes acariciaba un puto vientre perfecto ahora bajando tu propia bragueta. Y dios, cuando tus ojos -acostumbrados a la oscuridad desde hace un rato- se topan con los de tu hermano, despiertos y vivos, te sientes más ridículo que nunca.

Pasan tres segundos y ambos os aguantáis la mirada en silencio. Dirk abre la boca y probablemente sea para preguntar qué cojones haces ahí, como sería lógico, pero la madre naturaleza se adelanta y responde con un nuevo trueno que consigue estremecerte.

—Oh, joder, no me lo puedo creer... ¿Aún? —La voz de tu hermano está algo ronca, pero para nada afecta eso al tono socarrón que utiliza. Como si el muy capullo no supiera ya tu trauma con las tormentas.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Gruñes bajando al fin la mirada, sin aguantar su sonrisilla burlona, por muy bonita -_y ostiable también, en realidad_- que se te antoje.

—Sí. El problema en si es un crío que se hace llamar Dave aunque su nombre real es David Elizabeth, es un cagado de mierda y... ¿está empapado y en mi cama por alguna absurda razón? —Dirk levanta la sábana antes de que puedas y evitarlo y echa un vistazo. Tu mano sigue en la bragueta y sí, también sigues empalmado. Las cejas del cabrón de tu hermano se alzan y parpadea, incrédulo. La sonrisa burlona se ensancha.— Y caliente. El problema también está caliente.

Ahora es cuando te tienes que negar. Negar la situación en si. Siempre lo niegas todo. A ver, no quiere decir que no te guste tirarte a tu hermano, porque definitivamente es como una jodida droga. Pero tu cabeza sigue sin admitir que eso está bien. Cada noche que puedes te metes en su cama, gozas como una perra y a la mañana siguiente te duele más la conciencia que el culo, que ya es decir.

¿Por qué? Pues joder, porque es tu hermano. Sangre de tu sangre. Lo peor es que eso también es algo que te atrae de él: que tenéis la misma sangre, sois muy parecidos físicamente. Es como... la genética. Sí, definitivamente todo viene por la genética. Algo malo tenía que ser un Strider aparte de que las tías te violen por la calle, ¿no?

Sin embargo, estás cachondísimo y mandas a la mierda los remordimientos, el orgullo y la genética ya de paso. Quieres al Strider y lo quieres ahora, dentro de ti.

—Fóllame. —Pides en un susurra que desborda lujuria pero que no parece causar ninguna reacción en Dirk. Pero sólo lo parece, porque has aprendido a leer esos ojos que te encandilan y entiendes que le has pillado desprevenido.

—No, tío. —Bufa tu rubio preferido después de ti mismo. Evita mirarte y eso es una buena señal. O eso te dice tu cabeza aún medio nublada por el jodido alcohol.— Son las cuatro de la mañana y...

—Oh, vamos, bro... —Le jadeas acercándote a su oído. Sabes cómo volverle loco y podrías calentarle con sólo chascar los dedos, así que lo vas a hacer. Tragas saliva mientras le pasas una pierna por encima y te pegas mucho más a él, que se tensa de inmediato.— Te quiero dentro, Dirk. —Gimes en voz baja, respirando con fuerza en su oreja.

—Dave, apestas a alcohol, joder. —Tarda en contestar y la señal definitiva de que no vas a poder sentarte bien mañana es que pasa un brazo por debajo de tu cuerpo y te abraza contra él mientras busca tu boca con la suya.— Estás borracho como una puta cuba.

—_Nmgh_...

Sí, ibas a negar lo más putísimamente obvio de todo, que es que te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros en casa de John, pero ¿qué más da? Dirk te está comiendo la boca y eso es lo único que te llena la mente ahora.

Su lengua contra la tuya, lamiéndoos y saboreándoos el uno al otro con ansia a pesar de haberlo hecho hace apenas dos días por última vez. Ni siquiera puedes sentarte bien aún porque cuando un Strider folla, folla duro.

Gimes y rompes el beso cuando te da un fuerte apretón en el culo y en un ágil movimiento te monta encima suyo. Joder, hasta él está duro ya. ¿Será porque estás empapado? ...no sabes qué cojones tiene que ver eso con las erecciones, pero sonríes y Dirk te imita, cómplice.

De nuevo os fundís en un intenso y frenético beso lleno de saliva y deseo. Dios, no puedes aguantar más, quieres que te folle más duro que nunca o vas a tener un jodido derrame cerebral del calentón.

Pero como es Dirk, es tu hermano y es un cabrón que se hace de rogar, deja que te retuerzas encima suyo para buscar el contacto de ambas erecciones a través de la ropa. La verdad es que no lo consigues muy bien, pero tienes las manos ocupadas acariciando su pelo y no quieres apartarlas de ahí.

Al final es él quien tiene que empezar a quitarte toda esa ropa húmeda que se te pega al cuerpo de manera incómoda. Más que quitártela, te la arranca y la tira a la mierda. Lo único que quiere es tenerte desnudo de una vez.

Sus pupilas se dilatan de una forma que hasta un jodido borracho como tú lo nota. Joder, le encantas. Es que te está devorando con los ojos y casi parece que se le va a caer la puta baba aunque te ha visto desnudo cientos de veces.

Ostia puta, cómo te pone esto.

Ahora eres tú el que está en el colchón y él encima tuyo. Sigue mirándote con sus ojos del color del crepúsculo y una pequeña arruga se interpone entre sus dos cejas. Sabes lo que está pensando y te corta un poco el rollo, porque te hace dudar a ti también.

La lujuria os da un pequeño descanso en el que os miráis a los ojos fijamente. Tenéis el mismo puto rostro inexpresivo, pero vuestros ojos lo dicen todo y sabéis cómo leeros el uno al otro. Oh joder que si sabéis.

—Esto no está bien. —Te susurra con los ojos clavados en ti, causándote un alboroto extraño en el estómago.

—¿Y qué? —Acabas contestando en voz baja al igual que él. Le rodeas la cintura con las piernas porque confías en que, a pesar de que dude, acabaréis igual.

—A veces intento decirte que no. —Tu hermano se muerde el labio cuando dice aquello, pero se inclina un poco más hacia ti y cuando lo suelta, te besa de nuevo.— Pero... joder, mi cuerpo me dice justo lo contrario. Y el tuyo también.

—A-ah... —Cuando acaba de hablar, sientes su gran mano rodeándote el miembro. Empieza a moverse poco a poco y te estremeces con fuerza porque coño, _por fin_.— Dios, Dirk...

—Te necesito, Dave. —Gime contra tu oído

Sientes cómo su miembro toca con el tuyo y los rodea a ambos con la mano, empezando a masturbarlos a la vez. Joder, tu hermano sí que sabe hacer unas pajas de la ostia. Ni siquiera te has coscado de lo que acaba de decir hasta que lo repite en un susurro casi inaudible y abres los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Qué? —Pregunta él, sin entenderte. Levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarte, pero el movimiento de su mano es incesante y cada vez más rápido; vuestras caderas se mueven de forma involuntaria y tienes que reprimir cualquier tipo de sonido que pueda salir de tus labios, por lo que te tomas unos segundos antes de responder.

—Puto sordo de... los... cojones. —Intentas fruncir el ceño y mirarle mal, pero tu hermano parece más concentrado en lo que está pasando más abajo, donde vuestros cuerpos se juntan.— Que qué has dich-... hnng. Dios. _Dios_.

Te pones el reverso de la mano en la boca porque ya está ahí tu hermano de nuevo con sus trucos de gay experto o lo que cojones sea. Ni siquiera sabes qué mierda está haciendo ahí abajo, pero el ritmo, la presión,... lo va cambiando de una forma tan jodidamente precisa que parece que esté sintiendo por ti.

...Y como siempre, para justo en el momento en el que estás rozando con las yemas de los dedos el puto paraíso. Reprochas con la mirada tan bien como puedes entre jadeos. Es que joder, hasta te tiemblan las piernas cuando te las abre del todo y se coloca entre ellas, preparado para hacerte gritar de verdad.

Ni siquiera has podido preguntarle _qué_ cojones ha sido eso que le ha parecido escuchar antes. Aunque la verdad es que se te olvida cuando le sientes presionándote de forma ruda, sin previo aviso, abriéndote la carne sin compasión. Pero dios, eso te gusta tanto que crees que vas a perder la cordura. Ese dolor tan horrible y placentero a la vez.

Entrar en ti por completo no le supone ningún problema, de hecho, parecéis hechos para encajar el uno con el otro de esa forma. Sin embargo las embestidas son intermitentes y lentas, sin un ritmo fijo.

Al abrir los ojos y ver que te está observando fijamente, entiendes que está buscando _ese_ punto y que lo que quiere es despertar a todo el jodido edificio haciéndote gritar como una maldita perra en celo.

Y bueno, podrías decir que lo sientes por los vecinos, pero cuando Dirk finalmente roza cierta zona dentro de ti, te olvidas de los vecinos y de su puta madre en bicicleta mientras te despides de los restos de tu orgullo.

Apenas te da tiempo de coger aire después del fuerte gemido que ese capullo de encima tuyo te ha provocado cuando se vuelve a hundir en ti de la misma forma.

Dios, esto no es bueno, todo te da jodidas vueltas y de verdad sientes que te vas a volver loco.

Dirk no se corta y se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, empezando a embestirte de esa forma tan dura y sin cuidado que necesitas.

Le clavas las uñas en la espalda y decides que, ya que no vas a poder dejar de gritar, puedes intentar sofocar los gemidos contra el cuello de tu hermano. Muerdes, lames, besas y, sobre todo, jadeas contra su hombro, cosa que sólo le incita a darte más fuerte, rápido y duro.

Madre mía, sientes cómo te parte por la mitad y aun así no puedes dejar de retorcerte porque ya notas el conocido ardor en el bajo vientre que te avisa de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Probablemente Dirk se ría de ti después llamándote precoz y gilipolleces varias pero, ¿sabes qué? Si no te corres vas a explotar y... bueno, como si pudieras aguantarte.

Tu hermano se estremece cuando, en una estocada, sueltas un gran gemido y le abrazas con brazos y piernas, consiguiendo alcanzar otro orgasmo para la colección de "_corridas jodidamente épicas patrocinadas por Dirk Strider_".

Pero si algo hay algo que realmente te gusta escuchar mientras follas con tu impertérrito hermano, son sus gemidos. Oh joder, son como pura música para tus oídos. Sacudes las caderas a pesar de estar literalmente reventado porque él aún no ha llegado y un Strider no deja un polvo a medias.

Aunque quieres que su boca esté libre en el momento que consiga llegar al éxtasis, no puedes evitar besarle. Es que joder, sus labios son demasiado irresistibles cuando jadea, incluso te hace alterarte a ti de nuevo, pero estás tan cansado y el orgasmo ha sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera se te levanta.

Dirk corresponde a tus besos como puede, pues su respiración agitada le impide permanecer con los labios unidos durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces coge aire y aprieta los labios, embistiendo más rápido aún. Y tú, ostia, tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que abrir las piernas al máximo porque a pesar de todo lo sigues disfrutando.

Rodeas su cuello con un brazo y le muerdes con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja. Escuchas un nuevo jadeo y sabes que ha dejado de apretar los labios y que el orgasmo ya está allí, no va a poder morderse la lengua esta vez. Así que Dirk te gime en el puto oído mientras se corre dentro de ti y eso, simplemente eso, te hubiese empalmado si el tío no te hubiera agotado de una manera tan brutal.

Dios, sentir su semilla dentro, deslizándose con un cosquilleo, te hace gemir con suavidad y arquear la espalda. Esa sensación siempre ha sido como flipar la mierda en todos los jodidos colores del arcoiris.

Mientras recuperas el aliento y él sale de ti, piensas que tal vez todo aquello sí que fuese gay. Pero sólo un poco. A ti no te gustan los tíos, por dios, qué estupidez.

Sin embargo, cuando tu hermano -que _obviamente_ es un tío- te pasa un brazo por encima y te acerca a él, tú te acurrucas contra su pecho y te olvidas de lo que ha dicho John. Más bien te la suda. Si ser gay significa tener los mejores polvos de tu vida, que así sea, ostia puta ya.

A la mierda.

Te enfurruñas contigo mismo por alguna razón y sólo te fijas en la mirada de Dirk cuando éste te recoloca algunos mechones del pelo rubio. Está serio, como siempre, pero sus ojos están llenos de ternura y algo más.

Odias cuando te mira así. No sabes si está viendo a su hermano o... o... o simplemente a ti mismo como persona. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo... ha dicho que te necesita, ¿verdad? ¿O sólo ha sido una parida irónica o algún juego estúpido de los suyos?

No tienes ni puta idea, la verdad, pero el alcohol se te ha asentado por fin en el cuerpo y empiezas a adormilarte. El tremendo polvo de tu hermano también tiene la culpa de tu estado físico, claro... pero antes de poder dormir en paz, Dirk tiene que cagarla, así que esperas pacientemente hasta que suspira y se acurruca contigo, cerrando los ojos después.

—Está es la última noche que hacemos esto. —Repite tu hermano mayor como todas, absolutamente todas las noches que tenéis el mejor sexo de todas vuestras putas vidas.

Tú sólo sonríes y respiras hondo porque sabes que eso es una mentira más grande que el jodido estado de Texas.

* * *

La verdad es que tenía este oneshot comenzado desde hace un tiempo y no pretendía acabar así... _creo_. No lo recuerdo. Bueno, la cuestión es que seguro que no ha quedado tan mal y por lo menos estoy segura de que una parte de él mola mucho porque era consciente mientras la escribía, a partir de cierta parte ya mi cabeza volaba porque me moría de muerte y dolor y vida. **Sí.** (?)

Es que la inspiración a veces viene y no puedes hacer otra cosa que **CORRER, ABRIR CUALQUIER SITIO DONDE ESCRIBIR Y VOMITAR TODO LO QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA. SINO EXPLOTA O LA IDEA SE PUDRE.**

Como sea. _Cartas bomba, bragas, dardos o lo que sea, me lo envolvéis en una review_ y yo ya muero o incremento mi colección de bragas ajenas.

**Nos leemos, babes~! ´w`)/**


End file.
